I Fall Inlove on My Gurdian Angelrewritten
by Ly-Jane
Summary: when Natsu was a little kid Lissana died that cause him to suffer so much until one day a women came up to her saying that she can bring back Lissana from the dead but he need give the person who is the most precious to him and that person is Lucy Hertfilia...
1. hunting nightmares

_I was sitting on grass watching the sky as it moves then I heard a girls voice calling me it's like a very calm music to my ears as I hear that voice it was like an angel was calling me. I turn around to see a litte a girl the same age as me she was smiling at me and extending her arms towards me I look closely but I couldn't see her face well so I stand up and walk closer to her but but even I got closer and closer I still cant still see her,her golden blonde hair was covering her beautiful face I reach her out but as I touch her,her body slowly turn into a sparkling golden dust,my eyes widen as I saw that but even though she was already slowly fading away the smile on her lips never faded away and then when she was going to dissapear that was the time when her smile on her lips leave her, tears started streaming down her cheeks,she try to say something to me but I coudnt hear it until she fade away on the thin air…._

my eyes suddenly shut open as the last thing of my dream happen I sit up,beads of sweat was forming on my forehead.

"that dream again,"I said as I hug my legs while sitting "why am'I always dreaming of that thing,who is that girl?"I question myself and I could hear my voice was trembling.I hear the door on the room creak open I raise my head a little to see my mom standing there with worried eyes,maybe I scream when I was dreaming

"you ok Natsu I hear you scream earlier"my mom ask as she slowly approach me and I nodded on response

"that dream again"she question as she sit down beside me and I nodded again

"come on Natsu don't worry about it it's just a dream,dreams would always stay as dream,"my mother convince me but I can't go with that reason because even though it was just a dream I feel like it was so true,the warm that I feel when I touch her the so familiar yet I never saw smile all of it makes me more scared of it but I look on a bright side, my mom was right it was just a dream and I never know a girl with blonde hair anyway as I think of it my trembling stop and my mood lighten up a bit

"you ok now?"my mom ask her voice was still kind of worried

"of course and what's for the breakfast,"Natsu ask as he stand up from his bed

"Natsu it's lunch time already,"mom said and me I was soooo shock

"MOM WHY YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP!,"Natsu said as he hurriednly go to his dressing room and change into his school uniform

"but I thought you wake up already since your alarm clock ring and then it also stop immedietly,"my mom said

"but didn you get curious when I didn't get down the stairs?"Natsu ask now he was putting on his red necktie

"but I thought you don't want to go to school,"Natsu's mom said

"and when did I don't wan't to go to school? If I ever skip class my teacher going to kill me,"Natsu said now he was putting on his school jacket. **(is that what it called?,whatever)**he was wearing a white shirt for upper clothes and a loose red necktie, on the outer clothes he wear a brown long sleave school jacket with yellow trimming on the end of sleeves its button was unbutton and the color same goes with his pant,his pants has the same color as his school jacket he was wearing a black snickers with a design of red orange flames

"I'm off!,"Natsu shout as he exit his room and run down the stairs

"but it was already lunch time why don't you just go to school tomorrow?"Natsu's mom ask shouting since Natsu was already a bit far away from there house

"No thanks I still want to live,goodbye mom see ya later!,"Natsu yelled waving his hands up high to see his mother and then he started to run again

after running like five minutes Natsu was now on school and lunch time was finish he go straight to there classroom while cathing his breath because usually you need to run ten minutes on a normal pace to go to there school from his house

"hi,"Natsu greeted tiredly the whole class turn there heads to see Natsu panting heavily and lucky for him the teacher is not in here for..**NOW**

"oh Natsu your late,"a raven haired boy said with a smirk "you know what that means,it mean punishment,"the raven haired boy continued as the smirk still on his face

"oh..please shut up Gray I'm not on the mood to argue with an ice-block like you and could you **PLEASE **don't remind me of that?"Natsu said anooyed to to Gray's teasing

"whatever,"Gray said as he walk away with a grin

then the door behind Natsu open and his eyes went wide as he heard there teacher's voice

"EVERYONE SHUT YOU'RE MOUTH ALREADY I NEED TO ANNOUNCED SOMETHING!"the teaher's voice silent the whole classroom

the teacher saw Natsu standing not so far away from the door and his bag was still on his shoulder, teacher grin darkly as he call Natsu's name

"Why hello **Natsu**,"the teacher said from Natsu's back

"y-y-yes m-m-mrs.G-g-g-g-ina?"Natsu ask nervously many sweat was forming on his whole body

"you skip morning class and then you sure have a lot of guts to go in here now,"she said grinning darkly at Natsu with a deadly auro surrounding her

"ahahahah,"Natsu laugh nervously and scrath the back of his head

"well since there are a new student I'm going to let you go for **NOW**," said

"T-t-t-thanks,"Natsu said and made his way through his desk and sit down

"as what I said class we were going to have a new transfer student," the teacher said walking infront of the class

"now please come in,"the teacher said looking at the door,the door slid open to reveal a very beautiful blonde girl,her hair was tie on a side pony tail,her gorgeous milky chocolate eyes shine and her smile is like a bright sun that shine on a clear sky,she stop and stood infront of the whole class

"Hello I'm your new classmate I'm Lucy Heartfillia nice meeting all of you,please take good care of me,"the blonde girl said bowing a little

* * *

**ahahaha I rewritten I fall Inlove on my Guardian Angel since it was sooooooo suck it was no good at all (actually all of my stories) and so I hope this one is more nice than the first one actually I really don't know what's happening when I'm updating even though when I write it on microsoft word there are no wrong's but when I publish it…dorks there so many wrong spellings and more and so sorry if this still sucks also I'm glad I'm back**

**anyway please review and say if I should continue the rewrittening thing or I should erase it**


	2. the girl on my nightmare's

"Hello I'm your new classmate I'm Lucy Heartfillia nice meeting all of you,please take good care of me,"the blonde girl said bowing a little

**Natsu's Pov  
**I stare at her she seems very familiar to me like I already saw her but on the other side I never saw her,I was so confuse so I look closely to make sure ,then I notice her smile,the smile of the girl that always appear on my dreams. I tremble just a little as I remember the nightmare's that I'm having and all of it is about the girl that I cant protect even though she's just right in there standing infront of me

**Lucy's Pov  
**I look around the room only to find my two targets and it was nice since they were both on a same class it's going to be hard to track him out. I look once again at the boy with the pink hair only to see that he was trembling a little I got worried when I saw him like that,but then I saw her

'I wonder if she already make a move,'I thought to myself much more worried

**No Pov  
**  
"Lucy,please sit beside Natsu, he was the one with pink hair over there,"pointed the teacher

'_Now I know why they call me Lucky Lucy ehehe'_thought Lucy giggling a little

Lucy past through other guys, while she was walking all the boys turn around to see her. She stop as she was infront of Natsu and look at him with a smile on her pretty face

"Hi I'm going to be your seatmate um…. Natsu, right?"Ask the blonde girl innocently as if she doesn't know the pink haired teen but in truth she does

"Y-yeah, I'm glad too,"Natsu said and quickly averted his eyes on the transfer student's melting look at him

Lucy sat beside him and every now and then she always look at Natsu, sometimes they even met each other's stare and Natsu is always the one that break it because Lucy would smile at him and then he would turn away and look outside the window. Morning class past softly,as the homeroom teacher dismiss them, groups of student gather to there groups and started to walk towards the cafeteria. Lucy is packing her things notebooks,booklet,pen,pencil and eraser the last thing she use on her last subject. While Lucy was packing up her things on her bag she didn't notice that there are a person came to her. The said person look at her when it notice that Lucy didn't notice her she cough fakely, this time Lucy lift her head up a little only to see a beautiful red haired girl.

"Sorry did I bother you?"Ask the redhead beauty

"No you don't, and do you need something?"Lucy ask

"I was wondering that since you're a transfer student, would you like me to accompany you for your first day in here?, beause to what I saw earlier I'm sure many perverts wants you "the red haired girl said

"Well I'm really ok,"Lucy said but as she said she saw the sad look on the red haired girl's eyes

"But if you insist, why not?"Lucy said, she don't want to make a bad impression at her first day just because of not taking a simple kind offer

"Then lets introduce our selves. My name is Erza Scarlet, student council president of this school,nice meeting you,"Erza said as she held out her hand to shake with Lucy

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia,nice meeting you Erza,"Lucy said and shake hands with Erza

"Ok now let's go to eat at the cafeteria, I'm sure my other friends with be glad to meet you,"Erza said and grab Lucy's hand. The two walk through the crowded hall of the school then they finally get on the cafeteria. Erza open it only to be greeted by a sudden silence of the whole place.

**There I know you don't like to much cause you already read it on the first one so I don't expect that there are someone going to review but please review…anyway thanks for the two people that review the first chapter actually I thought no one's going to review now I just want to say I deleted the first one because of I think it suck's and second I think my laptop really don't like me to update it cause eveytime I going to save it don't whenver I try to write something my mind is blank so I repeat it and make it better so I wont run out of ideas**


	3. meetings with Erza's group

Erza open the doors of the cafeteria and as soon as she opens it the whole place get dead silence. The first reason is Lucy, they never saw her so as what they could say is she's a transfer and not a ordianary one but she got a face. I mean pretty. Two Erza. Sure if she walk on the cafeteria the whole plae should be clean or else….there dead, and the whole cafeteria is on a mess. As they look at Erza she looks like she's going to burst into anger because of the sight of the whole canteen.

"Erza where's your friends?" Lucy decided to ask because she saw those angry eyes that ready kill whover she sees and gladly Erza didn't burst out.

"Oh let me see…." Erza said and look around the cafeteria to look for her friends, Then she saw a hand waving at her

"Erza," Said a sweet voice that belong to a very beautiful lady

"Oh..there they are, lets go," Erza said and once again drag Lucy along with her

Erza drag Lucy on a table where there nine other people was sitting.

"Hey Erza who's that girl, and she sure got good looks," Said the one with gingered hair with a smile on Lucy while Lucy just thought _'Just why whenever I go there are playboys in there bugging me?"_

"Her name is Lucy. Lucy there my friends," Erza said and after that the nine person that were sitting on the table wave at her

"Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy introduce herself politely once again

"Hi I'm Levy, nice meeting you Lu-chan…. Oops can I call you that?" The blue hair girl that are wearing a yellow headband ask Lucy with a cute smile

"Yea its fine with fine with me," Lucy said

"Hi I'm Gray," The one with jet black hair said waving a little his hand

"H-hi," Lucy said blushing

"Why are you bluhing?" Ask Gray with a confuse look

"Y-your clothes," Lucy said pointing to his half naked body and Gray immedietly grab his clothe under that he found under the table

"Sorry bout that a bad habit of mine," Gray said scratching the back of his head

"Oh….. ok," Lucy said _'Just when I thought he was quiet handsome and but after all his a stripper'_ Lucy thought

"Hey I'm nota stripper didn't you hear just a bad habit of mine," Gray said defending himself

"Hey did you hear what I thought?" Ask Lucy shocked

"What you do you think?. And also thanks again for your compliment. So you think I'm handsome?" Ask Gray now smirking

"O-of course not!" Lucy said blushing a bit

"If that what you say, Lu-cy-chan~" Gray said in a sing along voice and its obvious that his enjoying teasing the new comer. That made Lucy blush a little more

"Oh..ignore him, I'm Loke anyway nice meeting you, princess," Loke said shaking hands with Lucy and then he whink at her

"Ehehehe yeah, nice meeting you… Loke," Luy said with a fake smile plus a nervous laugh

"Hi I'm Mirajane, just call me Mira" The one with wavy silver hair said smiling at Lucy

"Nice meeting you Mira, I hope we both would be good friends

"Me too," Mira said and sit down again

"I'm Elfman! Introuding yourself is manly!" The one with the same hair color said and Lucy sweatdrop at his attitude

"Yeah, even though I'm a girl," Lucy said still sweat dropping

"Oh.. sorry bout my little brother," Mira said

"Your his sister?" Lucy ask shoked at Mira well they sure have the same hair color

"Yup," Mira said her smile never leave her pretty face

"My name is Juvia," The one with ocean blue hair said and her voice was calm that it made Lucy thought she's a normal person but it change immedietly

"If you ever flirt with Juvia's Gray-sama. Juvia's going to murder you," Juvia ssid with a evil aura surronding her

"Y-yes, " Lucy said

"Hi, I'm Jellal, nice meeting you," Jellal said stucking out his hand for shake hands

"Glad to meet you too, Jellal," Lucy said with a smile and then after that no one speaks anymore but there are still two more person that not introdung there selves. One with short silver hair and one with pink spiky hair. And you could see the one with pink spiky hair has a horrified look on his eyes while the one with short silver has a evil look on her eyes. So Lucy decided to introduce herself first on the one with pink hair

"Hi, You Natsu right, My seat mate, nice meeting you," Lucy said reaching out her hand for him to shake.

Natsu look at those hands this also happened already on one of his dreams. _  
A blonde little girl reaching out her hand for him, at first he would stare at her hand and then to her face but he would could only see her golden blonde locks, her little nose and her sweet bright smile that's always in there everywhere she would go, and then he would look once again at her hand that was infront of him, he reach it out and like always as soon as he touch her little hand she would turn into golden dust and her smile would fade away, and her face would going to look sad and even though he cant see her eyes he still could see that tear that coming out of her face or maybe her hiddedn eyes, while shouting_

"Why you didn't help me, why did you forget me? WHY?" as the girl shout that she would dissapear into thin air and his nightmare would end.

"Natsu?" Lucy said and cutting off Natsu as he remembering one of his nightmare

"Ah…. s-sorry, y-yeah I'm Natsu, nice metting you Lucy," Natsu said giving his kind smile

"Are you not going to introduce yourself?" Lucy said turning to a glaring Lissana

"And why should I?" Lissana ask with a glare

"Lissana," Mira said looking at Lissana with a sad smile

"Ok Mira-nee," Lissana said smiling a bit at Mira that it made Lucy froze when she heard what Lissana what call Mira _'what the….. she has a sister in here?' _Lucy thought wide eyed.

"Lissana, I'm the youngest _sister _of Mira and Elfman Strauss," Lissana said with a fake smile stucking out her hand for a shake hand

"Lucy Heartfilia, nice meeting you, _Lissana_,_" _Lucy said empesizing her name and took her hand shake hands with her. As they hands touch the both of them squez each other hands with a evil smile plastered on there faces. While the other look horrified on the scene Erza decided to broke the scene before them

"Why don't we start ating the bell might ring by any minute, if we don't start to eat now were going to school with an empty stomach," Erza said gesturing the two to sit. And the two obeyed silently. The nine people eat silently. Until the bell ring and everyone stand up heading to there respected classes.

**Ok,ok If your thinking your going to hate Lissana on this story because I make her the bad one well sorrycause your just going to hate her for for some chapters but on future chaps your going to like her so fot those who are thinking shes going to play the role of the super bad girl in here no well a little so just stay tune! Oh about the thing why is Natsu scared of his dream I still didn't mention it ne? well sorry I forgot the next thing is a short clip if why he's scared about it there you would understand why…..**

_Sneak Peak on next chapter  
"Why? Whats really with that girl why am'I having dreams about a girl that I didn't know or never even met? I ask myself. There many questions on my mind that need answer ever since that day ever since I start having dreams about her but until now even one of those questions are still don't have an answer. I sit up and then remember what I saw on my dream_

"But who is that woman on my dream?" I ask to myself as I remember her****

REVIEW?


	4. new home and a new dream

The class ended and all of the student's was now on there house except for a one blonde girl that was sitting on one of the parks bench

"_*sigh*, _my first day at school has been finish and I didn't even been able to do anything to Natsu, I didn't even get a chance to talk to him even if I'm talking to him he would not reply like his afraid of me. Did I just do something on him?" Lucy ask herself and sigh again

"I'm not going to be able to do anything if I stay like this, I'm going to be a failure," Lucy said to herself angry. Then she heard a blink that was coming out of her wrist clock

"Huh?" Lucy ask confuse then she push a button and the clock turn into a..well it still look like a clock but its features change. The circle shape of her wrist clock change into heart shape. it's length also change it was now a bit longer with many buttons on it and all of the buttons seems like diamonds and just right down the heart shape glass is a circle shape, a bit bigger than it. On the heart shape design there's a old man's face in there the picture look real but transparent.

"Lucy any update to Natsu?" The old man ask

"I don't have anything good news for you master, sorry," Lucy said having a dissapointment look on her face

"It's ok my child I know you can do it," The old man ressured Lucy

_'since you're the only one who could, to change the old him and help her too'_ Thought the old man as he look at Lucy and remember the past

"Oh yeah master where am'I going to stay if your forgetting that I don't have a house here on earth well I'm reminding you if you ever forgot," Lucy said putting her other free hand on her hip while making a pouting angry face

"Well of course I didn't forgot, Hibiki is in there you could stay to his house since the human his guarding just died so I still didn't have anyone to a sign to him," The old man said

"To him? Are you serious or your just going insane master?" Ask the blonde girl shock

"Yes but if you don't want to you could sleep outside," the old man said with a smirk

"Ok but I think if he found out that I'm a guardian now I'm sure his going to follow whenever I go," Lucy said sighing

"ok I'm going to call tomorow night again and I'm expecting good news for your next update," Makarov said

"Yes master I will do my best," Lucy said and wave her hand a little and then just two second past the image of the old man vanish into it.

"Now lets see, Laytis residence," Lucy said as she type the infrormation on the littele keyboard floating from her wrist communicator and oh..whatever it just a helpful device for many things. Then a map appear big enough for Lucy to see it clearly there a red light is beeping on a one house on the side of the beeping red light is 'Laytis Residence'. Lucy started to follow her tracking device slash communicator is saying so she could go to Hibiki's house already because it's getting late and it's getting cold too.

Natsu knock on the door but no one open's it, then he knock again expecting his mother just didn't hear his knock but the door still didn't open he also didn't hear the footstep of his mother when she's appproaching the door, so he thought maybe his mother go with his father. He turn on the knob and saw that the door is unlock, so he enter and go straight to the kitchen because his already starving. When he set aside his school bag on one of the chair on there dining table, he reach out on there refrigarator to see something to eat but before he opens it he saw a letter paste on the letter by a scatchtape

"Huh?" Natsu ask to himself but he know he always receive this when that time always come. So he look at the calendar then saw the the 'August 14' has been circle with a red marker. He look again one more time at the letter and snatch it and begin to read it.

_Dear Natsu,_

_Me and your father's 19__th__ wedding anniversary is today sorry I didn't say it to you earlier so I wrote a letter in case you forgot. This time were going on a resort for one week, sorry if that's to long. Take care of the house while were gone and your self too_

_Sincerley your, Mom and Dad_

"Alone on a whole one week huh?, well atleast I'm going t spend more time on school than to stay in here all alone,"Natsu said to himself with a sigh, He open the refrigarator and found an another letter sticking out on a plate cover by plastic, on the letter it says 'Dinner, heat it before you eat it', Natsu grab the cold food and started to heat it on the microwave oven, he sat on the dining chair waiting for the chicken to heat up, because of the silent surroundings his mind started thinking about the new transfer student.

"She look like the girl on my dreams who always vanish, and saying those things to me," Natsu said as he remember the thing the girl was saying when she started crying for, when he saw that girl he feel guilt,anger to himself and for some reason he feel like he betrayed her and somehow scared of that she will leave him

'ting' The microwave oven tick means that the chiken has been heat enough that make Natsu's trains of thought's cut off.

Lucy knock on the door, only to be greeted by a sleepy Hibiki rubbing his eyes and Lucy had to admit that he really does look like cute.

"Hibiki," greeted Lucy. At first Hibiki didn't response it's seems that he doesn't recognize Lucy at first because of his sleepinesss, then he rub both his eyes to see clearly if who dare to knock on his door this late and blink a few times that's when he realize it was Lucy who knock on his house.

"oh.. Lucy _*yawn*_ good evening," Hibiki said sleepily

"I don't have any place to stay in tonight so….. Ijustwantostayinhereforawhile," Lucy said saying to quickly that Hibiki didn't even hear it right

"huh?" Hibiki ask with a questioning tone

"I said can-I-stay-in-here" Lucy said very, very, very slowly

"Oh… of course you could," Hibiki said and let Lucy came in. Lucy enter the house and the house is somewhat clean even though a man is living hear

"You sure like thing's clean, ne?" Lucy ask as she realize how clean the house like there are someone cleaning the whole house every day.

"Of course there someone cleaning the house every day," Hibiki said still yawning

"And who?" Lucy ask

" Lets just say some of my playmates," Hibiki said smirking at Lucy

"Oh…." Lucy said getting what he mean

"Anyway I have a guess room you could sleep in there tonight," Hibiki said and gesturing Lucy to the guess room

"This way, " Hibiki said and walk toward a door just near to a door that seems to be his bedroom

Hibiki open the door of the guess room, it was painted dark yellow on the upper wall and on the down side of the wall was light yellow, the floor was color brown, the ceiling is color white and the light's on the room was hidden behind the ceiling. On the middle of the room was a queen size bed ,the sheet's of the bed are color white ,the conforter was color black and the pillows has the same color too, on the each side of the bed is a two bed side table one with lamp and one with empty side**. (ok I know your getting bored at hearing this so I'm going to cut it off)**

"Sorry if the room is not on your liking," Hibiki said scratching the back of his head

"No it's ok ,but your right its not on my liking but it's ok," Lucy said walking inside the bedroom

"Don't worry I'll change it tommorow, night," Hibiki said and left Lucy alone on the room

"I still need to wake up early for tommorow's class," Lucy said and lie down the bed and sleep

Natsu was just finish eating his fried chicken and now his currently washing the plate's ,spoon ,fork, and other utensils and kitchen ware that he use. When he was done washing the dishes he dry off his hands by a clean towel.

"I need to sleep already but before that I think taking a bath is a good thing," Natsu said and walk towards the bathroom door

Only ten minutes past or much lesser than that Natsu come out of the bathroom with steam coming out of it, maybe it's because he use hot bath.

"Ah … I feel refresh," Natsu said and headed upstairs to where his room is. He open the door to his bedroom and got straight to his drawer to find clothes to wear. After finish wearing his new clothes for sleeping, he yawn first and stretch out his hand's a little before going to bed to sleep. Natsu stair at the ceiling thinking about what things happened today, the transfer student thing, Lucy looking like the girl on his dreams, Lissana's different acting today that she don't want to let go of him like his going to lost somewhere if she don't cling into him, and the thought of him being alone on this not so big house for a week. It's not his scared of being alone it's just that his just to bored if that's going to happen and if he ever invites his friends sure there house is going to be a mess. He sigh and close his eyes ready to sleep but before that he mumble something before sleeping

"I wish I won't dream of her tonight," Natsu mumbles before drifting off into sleep

Natsu woke up and saw that he was on his room, of course he would be in there. He look outside the window and saw that it still night. He close his eyes and go back to bed to sleep again, but he didn't feel the soft surface of his bed whenever he lie in there. He look on his bed but he saw that it change into somewhat smaller and it look's like a dragon resting and on the middle in where the dragon is a bed. His eye's wide like it was ready to pop out of it's sockets

"T-this my room when I'm still a kid, why am'I in here?" Ask Natsu confuse and a bit panicked, that's when he realize someone was sobbing on the room, He look around to see the source of the sobbing, there he saw on the other corner of the room is a little boy sobbing lightly, his fist clench tightly that it turn white.

'_Wait that boy he look's like-'_ Natsu's thought's was cut off by a a seemingly dark portal appear out of nowhere inside the room, but the boy that was sobbing didn't notice this.

"Why are you crying little one?" Ask the black haired mask woman as she approach the little boy. The boy lift up his head that's when Natsu notice that boy was actually him when he was a ten year old kid. He gasp as he saw this.

"YOU DON'T CARE NOW GO OUT!" Shout the little Natsu but the woman didn't do as what he said and kept still on her place

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME GET OUT!" Little Natsu shout the woman pointing at the door mentioning her to leave…

"Can't you tell me what happen?" Ask the stranger to the little Natsu and as what 'Big' Natsu saw his Little mirror person is getting angry

"And why should I? And how come you get in here my door is lock!" Natsu said looking at the door inside of his room which will lead you to the hall and saw that it was still lock, Natsu eyed the woman infront of him suspiciously this time he found out that the woman is grinning.

"Now would you tell me why are you crying," Ask the woman once again

"You don't care about it," mumble the little Natsu as he urled up like a ball again

"come on tell me you don't I might help you..," Said the mask woman

"Oh… you can help huh?" Mock little Natsu as he now looking at the stranger

"Well let's see.. MY FRIEND DIED DAY'S AGO, NOW CAN YOU HELP!" Shout Natsu as he was now very angry

"Is that so… so do you wan't your friend to go back?" Ask the stranger to little Natsu

"As if you could," Natsu said gritting his teeth

"What if I can?" Said the woman to Natsu and both big and little Natsu's eyes widen…. And thn the woman started to chant something that Natsu cant understand and hear….

"AAHHH!" Shout Natsu as he woke up sweat running down his whole body and panting heavily like he just run a hundred mile's….

"*pant*, *pant*, " Natsu pant and look around and saw that he came back on his original room. He make sure that he wasn't dreaming so he pinch his cheek hard

"Ouch!" Natsu said and rub the chick that he pinch

"So I'm not dreaming anymore…, well better off I'm getting late," Natsu said and he threw off the conforter out of his body and wear his sleeper's then he remember his dream….

"Wait on my dream that thing I feel it's like I already saw it but cant remember… but who's the one that died?" Natsu ask hiself as he remember what the little Natsu said on his dream

"If its related to that girl again she's really pissing me off already!" Natsu said as he grit his teeth

"Why? Whats really with that girl why am'I having dreams about a girl that I didn't know or never even met? I ask myself. There many questions on my mind that need answer ever since that day ever since I start having dreams about her but until now even one of those questions are still don't have an answer. I sit up and then remember what I saw on my dream

"But who is that woman on my dream?" I ask to myself as I remember her the woman who said that would revived the person who seem to be important to me


	5. The Three Guardians HSL

**Whew…. When did I last update?... it sure had been a long time ne?.. anyway sorry for the long waiting…. Ehhe… busy with new fics yeah…. Busy with those… so please enjoy the…**

**I Fall Inlove on My Guardian Angel**

**(Rewritten)**

"What a weird dream it is…." I said to myself as I walked out of the bathroom

"Natsu~" I heard the cheery voice of my girlfriend

"Lissana!" I shouted through the balcony of my bedroom waving at her. And then my sight became blurred and I saw a girl with horns and tail waving at me… I blink my eyes and look again at her. And she's now normal

'_Maybe I'm getting paranoid'_ I shrugged my shoulders and waved at her

"Wait for me!" I shouted and ran back inside hearind her reply 'Ok'

Maybe I should talk with Lissana about my weird dream… Well maybe not its just a dream after all… a dream that looks like real though…

I hurriedly put on my school uniform grab my bag and ran outside the house

"Lets go," I said and we linked our arms walkin thorough the streets of the way to our school

**On Hibiki's House**

"Hibiki slow down it hurts," Whined Lucy

"Just stay still I'm going to finish this quickly," He said panting

"W-wait…. Ah!" She shouted

"T-that was hard…" He panted and slumped down the floor

"Geez…. I said I can brush my hair no need to do it for me!" I shouted at his face. And the skin on my head still hurts

"Gomen… But I'm the one who do it on the Eden garden right?" He smiled. And I smiled too. Well It's true after all

"Oh! I'm going to be late. Bye!" I shouted as I ran out of the house

"Hey let me walk you school!" He said and catch up from me

"I'm not a grade schooler you know?" I asked irritated

"But I missed the times when we walk together home along with…" Hibiki said but then cut off as a voice came

"Ohayou!" Shouted a cheery voice. They look back and only saw spiky yellow before they've been knocked out on the floor

"Sting!" They shouted

"Good morning!" He said smiling at the two

"Let me go… people might thought I'm gay," He said and stand up brushing off the dirt's

"Wait Sting… why are you wearing Fairy Academy's uniform? " Asked Lucy and then slowly it process and she shouted

"KYAAA!"

"Yeah.. you got it right~ I go to the same school as you," He said humming

"No way! How come…?" She asked

"Well… I'm guardianing Rogue Cheney~" He said with a cat face

"Rogue? Never heard his name," Lucy said. And without realizing they were walking forwards

"Really? You never heard my sweet little cute pet's name?" Sting asked with his chiby form

"What's with the name you gave him?" They both asked

"Ehehe… you would soon known," He said and skip his way towards the school

"Uh… lets go together…" He said and the three run towards him

"Why are you tagging along?" Asked Lucy to Hibiki

"I'm going to visit someone," HE said

"Who?" They asked

"Loke~ His the one I'm guardianing. Don't you know? " He asked. And the two look at him with pity

"His the newly assigned human to you?" Sting asked

"Yeah. I hope his not that hard to handle," He said. And the two only look at him with pity… Hibiki is going to have a hard time with Loke…..

"L-lets.. just go," They said and walk

"Ah! Natsu~" Called Lucy as she saw the pink haired guy

Natsu look at her and flinch and look away, causing Lucy to pout

"Hey~ Nat-su-kuuun~" Said Lissana and hug the man. They both entered the school with Lissana looking one last time to them and smirk at Lucy

"Hey… isn't that Lissana?" Asked Sting

"Yeah.." Lucy answered

"She's the one your competiting with?" Asked Hibiki

"Yeah she is. The one and only," Lucy said growling

"You really are on the peek of danger or might be… that guy's soul is on danger," Said Sting serious

"Why?" Asked Lucy

"Don't you know the rumors? I spread out through the Eden garden, pass through the Angel's town and to the Higher ups," Said Sting

"What is that rumor?" She asked

"They say. A demon who just got on hell on the age of ten made a great success on her first mission," Said Sting

"Ten year old? Are you serious? I'm even just learning the rules of heaven that time," Lucy said

"I know. But the most mysterious thing is… on that same age. She became a human demon guardian. She break the record of an angel who became a human angel guardian on the age of fourteen,"

"T-that's incredible… I never knew I'm competeting with such demon," She said

"D-don't worry Luce… it's ok. I'm sure you can beat her. You could save his self," Ressured Hibiki

"But can you really do it? She's been guarding Natsu since the age of ten. All of the guardians who have been her rival towards didn't last long as they cant take her. Now can you do it? It's not that I'm stepping to your pride and questioning your abilities but… your just a beginner Lucy. You better watch out. This school has many students that is a demon and angel. Humans and ghost… And the mot terrifying is-" Sting was cut off as someone shouted his name

"Sting! I've been waiting for you," Shouted a raven

"Oh! Rogue-chan~" Said Sting and hug the little girl

"Uwahh! Sting don't suffocate me!" Shouted rogue as he punch Sting's hard chest

"Oww… my love is hurting me," He said dramatically

"Hmph! " He said then he notice a two new face. He just ignored the kneeling Sting who's crying

"Oh.. are you Sting-kun's friends?" She asked

"Umm yeah We are," Said Lucy

" Nice meeting you Rogue right?" Asked Lucy as she offerd her hand for a hand shake

"Yeah… how do you know my name miss?" She asked

"Well… Sting talked about awhile ago," She said and she could see that the girl's face turn red

"U-ugh… Sting! You better didn't say weird stuff!" She shouted and stomp down the poor Sting

"No I didn't," He said

"I don't believe you!" She shouted

"Oh hey Rogue," Said a woman

"Minerva-san," Said Rogue with happy eyes

"Happy to see me? Rogue-chan?" Asked the woman

"Yeah … I miss you Minerva-san," She said and hug the woman. She look at Sting and mouthed

'One point for me'

"Stupid woman I hate them the most," He grumbled

"Hey I can hear you! And why saying 'them'? are you talking about only her?" She asked

"Yeah… yeah…" He said and walk away gloomily

"What a gloomy guy he is," She said

"Oh is that Loke?" Asked Hibiki as he pointed out Loke not far away from them, and of course like usual girls are all over him

"Yeah…. That's him. You know who's your competeting with? Well none other than…"

"Karen Lilica," He grumbled. Yet he is a angel he has some feelings towards the devil woman

"Oh, Loke. Let's go to your home tonight," She side hugging Loke

"Ok.. no prob. I'm sure I'm going to have lots of fun with you," He said and winked to her and the woman only giggled

'_What the heck! I need to stop that! I need to enroll in this academy right NOW!'_ He shouted through his mind and dash his way towards the principals office

"Master Maaa-kaaa-roooooo-v!" And then he reach the principals office

"Oh… Hibiki did you already saw Loke?" He asked

"Yeah… I need to stop something so right here right now! I want to enroll in this academy," He said

"Well… you really don't need to enroll. This is an actual angel school on earth," He said

"I forgot. Well I need a uniform," He said and the principal lend him the clothes

"There have it," He said and throw the clothes to him

"Ok thanks,"

**To Lissana and Natsu's side**

"Natsu do you wan-"

"Lissana you know I have a really bad dream," Natsu suddenly said as he laugh a little while scratching his cheek. And Lissana raise her brow like urging him to continue

"Well… it is really weird. Weirder than my other dreams actually," He said

"You have this weird dreams. Since when?" She asked

"Well… since someone, that I used to know is been forgotten. Something like that?" He asked

"When did all of this happened?" She asked

"When I am ten years old. Since then a girl is always on my dreams. I felt happy yet sad. I really can't explain it though," He said

"Is that so…" She said

"Uh.. anyway I forgot I need to hurry see you later on English!" He said and run off

" I never knew Natsu has an amnesia," She said

**FINISH! And sorry for the late update. I didn't update for so long yet I made a very boring one.. gomen. Please forgive me. SOwwy! Please don't hate me…. And sorry for grammatical errors and such. I'm actually on a hurry to make new chapters to all of my stories… so bye ne**

**Review please**


	6. INVADER'S!

**I Fall In Love On My GUrdian Angel: Rewritten**

Lissana was walking around in circles, thinking back on what her boyfriend had talk about lately…

"I read all information about Natsu, those years before I became his guardian, but… I never saw anything on the documents that he had amnesia?" Asked Lissana and looked at the sky as the wind pass by her

'_for so many years… why do I felt like something wrong is going on?'_ She asked herself staring at the cover mirror of the heavens from the humans, the white clouds move freely according to their own with the clear blue sky making the white color of clouds stand out

"Why do I feel I want to go there?" She once again asked herself slowly reaching up her hand and spread her palm wide like reaching out for the sky above

"Don't tell me you want to become an angel Lissana?" Asked a voice and a woman came out behind a tree

"It is not the reason Minerva," Lissana said taking back her bossy tone as always when in front of an angel and demon

"Then why are you reaching up for the skies like you want to visit such a disgusting place?"Asked the elder woman with a smirk and Lissana smirks back much evil while she stare at the woman

"Is it bad, thinking if how will the heavens crumble by the hands of the demons?" She asked smirking while clenching her fist and then shining red liquid flew with the air as she loosened her clench it was her blood that is been dug down by her long nails

"Anyway I'm going to leave I won't let that blonde jerk to move forward to me even a one step," Minerva said and leave the silver haired girl staring at nothingness after their conversation and disappeared with a red a dust sparkling in the air

"Hmm…." Lucy was looking like an idiot everywhere, Corridors, rooms and especially the chair next to Natsu but no trace of a blue eyed girl is located by her two caramel orbs

"Hey stop that its kind a creepy," A voice said behind Lucy that made her almost jump out of her skin in fear. Then Lucy turned around seeing the man she is guarding

"N-natsu…" She stuttered with watery eyes covering her head with her two hands

"What's with that pose?" He asked seeing how funny cute looking the girl he can't help but to let a small smile to play on his face

"You scared me and you asked why?!" Shouted Lucy and then pouted afterwards

"I didn't asked why what I asked is… 'What's with the pose'" Natsu said and seeing how Lucy pouted made him feel like his totally enjoying this

"Can shut up Dragneel?!" Shouted Lucy punching to Natsu's chest but the punch is like air to Natsu

"Ok, ok… but then what are you doing? I've been following you and you're like a creep looking for something," Natsu asked with a raised brow and Lucy looked straight up to his eyes

"You call me a creep? When you yourself are following a girl?" Asked Lucy with a raised brow and Natsu blinked a few times and flush bright red

"Hey! If your thinking that-" and Lucy cut off with a smirk "I'm not thinking anything you're the one whose thinking things Dragneel," Smirk Lucy and Natsu blushed more

"Ok! Ok…" He shouted and walk away leaving Lucy smirking and before he finally walk down the stairs just near where they stand lately, he turn around and looked over Lucy with a tint of pink visible over his cheeks while he looked at her

"You can call me, Natsu if you want…" He said shyly and Lucy blinked her eyes quite shock

"That's it!" Shouted Natsu and run down stairs and a sound of bumps and fall is what Lucy heard afterwards which made her giggle

_Blink.. Blink..Blink_

Lucy heard her wrist watch blinked, And immediately she cover it with her palm, and ran towards the nearest restroom and locked the door. Pushing the red button Makarov shows up in a 4D dimmentional feature

"Master," She said a bit shock for the sudden call

"Any improvements?" He asked

"Master… I know very well that you guys can see what's happening… so I'm really confused why are you asking me?" She said

"I'm just making sure that my student is going to say the truth," He said smiling

"But oh yeah there is… Well a bit I guess? At least this time he's not that scared of me…" Lucy said as she sat on the floor looking at the picture

"Lucy don't you feel weird around Natsu?" Makarov asked so suddenly

"Ah… Weird? Umm… no I think…" Lucy said thinking, well she don't feel weird around Natsu actually she felt comfortable and safe around him

"Why did you asked anyway Master?" Asked Lucy as she looked at Makarov

"Nothing," He said smiling and bid a goodbye

**Afternoon Class**

"Ok so Dragneel and Heartfilia… you two are going to be partners," The teacher announced and Lucy smiled at Natsu

So they got a partner project, since there are going to have a two week vacation every three months, their very kind teacher lent them a two partner project for them to make while on a vacation. They need to make an SA that will be about their partner and lent a one or two sentence for themselves. This thing is for socializing it's what their teacher said

"Good weekend and vacation for all of you… have fun with your partners," The teacher said and leaved

"So… when are we going to start?" Asked Lucy looking at Natsu

"Umm… I already have some to put in to you," Natsu said and Lucy looked at him

"Really?! Really?! Really?! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Please! Please! Please!" Lucy said tugging the end of Natsu's shirt

"My partner has a blonde hair, she has brown eyes, she's so clingy, she's an irritation, she's so busty, their a bit for furnishing and done," Natsu said and ignored Lucy

"What's with him? And I thought we're already close," Pouted Lucy and keep her things up as she finally leave

**Lucy Pov**

I leave the room immediately to meet with Hibiki too… since you know we're living together? So I was about to go in there when… suddenly I heard Sting shouted

"Lucy!" I heard his shout that can even make my poor eardrums explode

"What is it?" I asked looking at his expression, his catching his breath desperately and sweat is running down his forehead, I guess he really did ran just to go in here immediately

"Emergency," He said so suddenly as he grab my arms

"Emergency? What happened?!" I asked kind of panic and confused

"Invader's!" Sting said with looking at Lucy who's eyes become big in shock


End file.
